Garrosh Hellscream
| occupation = Chieftain of the Mag'har, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Master of Warsong Hold | status = Alive | location = Garadar, Nagrand or Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra | relatives = Grom Hellscream (father) }} Garrosh Hellscream is the son of Grom Hellscream, former chieftain of the Warsong clan, who freed the orcs from their demonic curse by killing the pit Lord, Mannoroth. Nowadays, Garrosh is known as "one of the greatest heroes in the Horde". Beyond the Dark Portal The Burning Crusade Garrosh is now an important chief among the Mag'har, the uncorrupted orcs settled in Garadar, a stronghold in Nagrand. He is also aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the Bleeding Hollow clan's former chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye. When our heroes first meet Garrosh, he is sullen, pessimistic, even depressed. Undoubtedly he is worried about the health of his clan's matriarch, Greatmother Geyah, who is ill. Garrosh knows that when she dies, he may be expected to lead the Mag'har, and that troubles him as well. Garrosh believes himself fated to repeat his father's mistakes. A great and fearsome warrior, Grom Hellscream lusted for power. Despite his awareness of this weakness, Grom nevertheless drank Mannoroth's blood, which made him stronger and fiercer, but also damned Grom and other orcs to servitude under Mannoroth. Early on, it is clear Garrosh is ashamed of his father. The last news Garrosh had of his father was that he (Grom) had drank the blood. Everything that transpired after this event is initially unknown to Garrosh. Indeed, Garrosh does not learn of his father's heroic death until Thrall arrives in Nagrand and re-enacts events for Garrosh's benefit. Learning that his father had eventually overcome his weakness for power -- Grom gave his life that all orcs might be free -- Garrosh appears to gain strength and confidence, believing he is no longer fated to fail himself and his people. Wrath of the Lich King Garrosh travels to Orgrimmar to meet with Thrall, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, High Overlord Saurfang and Grand Apothecary Putress to discuss what to do about the Scourge. Garrosh wants to immediately take the Horde's armies to Northrend to battle the Scourge there. Thrall, after consulting Saurfang and the spirits, favors a more cautious approach: an advance scouting party to the frozen continent before committing troops, as well as meeting with Jaina Proudmoore to find out what the Alliance plans to do about the Lich King. Frustrated, Garrosh challenges Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fight for some time until it seems Garrosh has the upper hand. Garrosh begins to taunt Thrall, but is interrupted by the Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Suddenly the city is attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms. Thrall and Garrosh both leave the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they will finish their fight later. Thrall and Garrosh lead the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang and Sylvanas. After the Scourge assault force has been dealt with, Garrosh asks to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agrees. He tells Saurfang to begin preparations for war. The stage is set for Wrath of the Lich King and Garrosh's role in it. Garrosh Hellscream is named overlord of the Warsong Offensive, the main army of the Horde Expedition to Northrend. He resides at Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra, on Northrend's western coast. Unlike his appearance in Nagrand, where he was downtrodden and apathetic, Garrosh is much more hotblooded and reckless in his role as Horde commander in Northrend. His chief advisor, High Overlord Saurfang - who drank from the same chalice that corrupted Grom Hellscream - warns against Garrosh's savage tactics, fearing a resurgence of the bloodlust that had dominated the Horde prior to the death of Mannoroth. The two often spar over tactical decisions, particularly in regards to supply lines between the Hold and the Forsaken forces in Howling Fjord. Even if he disagrees with Saurfang, Garrosh appears to have at least a grudging respect for the old warrior. When Saurfang warns Garrosh if he goes too far against the Alliance, that Saurfang will kill him himself, Garrosh neither questions nor challenges Saurfang of whether he would actually carry out his threat. Secrets of Ulduar The cinematic trailer for Secrets of Ulduar (patch 3.1) shows Thrall and Garrosh being summoned urgently to Dalaran to speak with the leader Rhonin. Arriving before the human king Varian Wrynn has departed, Garrosh and the king proceed to skirmish in the Violet Citadel, but Rhonin halts the fight with a magical shield before harm comes to either. Rhonin suggests that the Horde and Alliance work together against the new threat of Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, but Garrosh and Varian are partisan to the idea and Wrynn is portalled out. Garrosh expresses the opinion that a true Warchief would never partner himself with cowards.Ulduar Official Trailer Crusaders' Coliseum Garrosh Hellscream, alongside Thrall, will be in attendance at the new Crusaders' Coliseum in Icecrown, surrounded by various champions and representatives of the Horde. Garrosh requests that Tirion uses warriors of the Horde to challenge the heros in the tournament and to show the strength of the Horde. Cataclysm According to an article in the magazine PC Gamer UK, based on an interview with Blizzard staff, Garrosh has been confirmed as the new leader of the Horde. Now in charge, Garrosh evicts the majority of non-orc NPCs from central Orgrimmar and begins remodeling the city with dark metal, similar to Warsong Hold and other Horde bases in Northrend.Forum:Cataclysm in PC Gamer UK (Nov 09) Growing up, Garrosh only knew his father, Grom Hellscream, by the stories that cast him as the one who had doomed his people. But after learning of Grom's redemption and heroic sacrifice to free the orcs from demonic corruption once and for all, Garrosh embraced his father's legacy as a fearless warrior and natural leader. At times, Garrosh's renewed zeal has put him at odds with the Horde's warchief. Frustrated by Thrall's decision to scout Northrend instead of mobilizing the Horde right away, Garrosh challenged the warchief to a duel in the Ring of Valor, but an assault by the Lich King's minions cut their bout short. Garrosh and the warchief still have some unfinished business... and Garrosh's hot-headed recklessness is fast becoming a concern to those who know the inherent danger in a Hellscream's fury. Garrosh vs. Thrall, and the Scourge Attack on Orgrimmar iA6DvBvUQPk Quotes Full Dialogue with Saurfang in Warsong Hold This is the full transcript of the dialogue between Garrosh and Saurfang: : : : : : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valiance Keep on the map. : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue at the Argent Tournment Grounds : :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions, stopping near the middle of the ring. : : : : :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Coliseum, where Highlord Tirion Fordring awaits. : : : : : : : : : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Trivia The US PvE server, Server:Garrosh US, is named after Garrosh Hellscream and went live on Jan. 8, 2009 for Free Character Moves from many older PvE realms. References External links es:Garrosh Hellscream pl: Category:Mag'har quest givers Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Borean Tundra NPCs